Desejos
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Mesmo diante de uma tragédia, um amor pode brotar. Miroki e Sango.


**Desejos**

Essa história pode ser considerada pertencente a um universo alternativo.(UA)

**Desejos**

Kohaku está morto.

Nos dias que se seguiram à morte de Kohaku, não fizera nada a não ser ficar sentada observando as horas passarem. Queria chorar, mas não tinha mais lágrimas. A dor da perda ia, de algum modo, além das lágrimas.

Ele estava morto, e nada o traria de volta. Kohaku está morto. Ansiava por dizer as palavras em voz alta, certamente haveria algum desafogo naquilo.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Kirara e Kaede tentavam consolá-la e animá-la. Todos queriam dar-lhe algum conforto. Menos Miroku. Ele não estava ali. Ele também sofria.

Foi o ultimo a ver seu irmão com vida, tentara salvá-lo de Naraku, mas não conseguiu. Não o vira desde o dia em que Kohaku foi enterrado.

Decidiu voltar para a casa de Kaede. Seus amigos não estariam esperando por ela, já que havia dito que iria visitar os túmulos do pai e dos amigos do vilarejo dos exterminadores e só retornaria em alguns dias, faria uma surpresa.

Quando ouviu as vozes de Kagome e da velha sacerdotisa parou para escutá-las, do lado de fora da casa.

"Estou tão preocupada com ele, vovó Kaede. Precisava ver a expressão no rosto do Miroku. Tão triste. Ele queria tanto salvar o irmão da Sango, para vê-la feliz."

"Infelizmente não podemos fazer nada para mudar os destinos das pessoas."-respondeu Kaede.

"Ele está naquela cabana perto da caverna há vários dias, não é?"

"Sim. Será que devemos ir visitá-lo?"

"Bobagem!"-era Inuyasha.- "O Miroku quer ficar sozinho e colocar as idéias no lugar, a gente só ia atrapalhá-lo. Quando ele quiser a nossa companhia, ele virá aqui."

"Tenho medo de que ele queira ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Miroku se sente culpado por não conseguir salvar o Kohaku."-comentou Kagome.

Sango saiu depressa. Miroku queria ir embora?

Não. Já havia perdido seu irmãozinho querido, não queria perder Miroku também!

Moveu-se o mais depressa possível sob os últimos vestígios de claridade do dia, correndo pela estrada. Não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho e chegou rapidamente na cabana onde Miroku resolveu ficar para meditar sozinho.

Viu a luz do fogo do lado de dentro por uma janela e parou abruptamente diante da porta fechada com uma cortina, com súbita hesitação. Respirou fundo, e puxou a cortina que servia de porta e entrou como se morasse ali.

Deteve-se por um momento. Miroku estava sentado no chão, de costas para a porta. Ela se aproximou dele em silêncio, sentou-se à sua frente. Ele a olhou, mas não disse nada.

Após um longo momento, ele falou.

"Eu não pude salvá-lo."

"Eu sei."

"Então, por que você está aqui?"

Kagome estava certa, Miroku parecia estar muito triste.

"Sei que se pudesse," - ela prosseguiu.- "teria feito de tudo para trazer meu irmão de volta. Agora ele descansa em paz. Não quero que fique deprimido, Miroku. Eu ...preciso..."-temia dizer que precisava de um abraço dele.

Ele não disse nada e Sango perdeu a coragem de falar o que realmente sentia. Deteve-se por mais um momento e, então, virou-se para sair. Miroku estendeu o braço para impedi-la, segurando-lhe o pulso, enquanto se levantava do chão.

Depois se pôs de pé, porém, soltou-a, e Sango aguardou, pouco à vontade e sem saber o que fazer.

"Devemos levar isto adiante, então Sango? Você sabe que com o tipo de vida que levamos, poderemos estar mortos amanhã. O que aconteceu com seu irmão me fez refletir que...não gostaria de morrer, sem lhe dizer que..."

Ela o fitou diretamente nos olhos.

"Sim?" -perguntou com convicção.

Miroku puxou-a para si, então, como Sango havia ansiado para que acontecesse desde que o conhecera. Abraçou-a com força, estreitando-a no calor de seu corpo.

"De que eu a amo muito. Eu te amo senhorita Sango! Fique comigo. O máximo de tempo que você puder."

Sango mordeu o lábio inferior para não soluçar alto. Não se preocupou com o certo ou o errado em estar ali. Não havia simplesmente nenhum outro lugar onde quisesse estar. Abraçou-o com força e respirou fundo, inalando a fragrância máscula de sua pele. Adorava estar no calor daqueles braços.

Observou mais uma vez o rosto dele e achou-o um homem extraordinariamente bonito. Miroku queria-a da maneira que um homem queria uma mulher, ela entendia aquilo. Não desviou seus olhos dos olhos negros dele.

Ele afundou a mão em seus cabelos, soltando-os da fita que os prendia. Cobriu-lhe os lábios com os seus em seguida, e não houve nada de gentil em seu beijo. Era repleto de todo o anseio e desejo que compartilhavam. Ela correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão.

"Quero ter um filho seu senhor monge."-disse Sango. Miroku ia dizer-lhe algo, mas ela cobriu-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.-"Não sou criança. Não quero nada a não ser estar com você, aqui e sempre. Quero ser a sua mulher."

Ele a fitou nos olhos por um momento e, então, levou-a pela mão até a sua cama em um canto. Sango sentia um turbilhão de emoções diferentes dentro de si. Sentia desejo e timidez. Libertou-se da mão de Miroku, retirou seu quimono, ficando completamente nua diante dele, deitando-se em seguida na cama.

Ele admirou seu belo corpo feminino, tornou a beijá-la com paixão. A mão se apossando de um de seus seios, e o prazer de seu toque deixou-a quase sem fôlego. Estava impaciente agora, removendo suas roupas. Quando ficou totalmente despido, Miroku deitou-se novamente ao seu lado e puxou-a para si.

Estavam frente a frente, desfrutando o contato de pele. Ele começou a beijá-la, a explorar-lhe a maciez da boca. As mãos grandes moveram-se sem esitar sobre os seios dela, afagando-os demoradamente, percorrendo-lhe, então, o ventre e a parte interna das coxas.

Miroku começou a beijar seus seios, a sugar os mamilos gentilmente, fazendo- a gemer de prazer.

Ela correspondeu às carícias, tocando-o também, e com ousadia, sentindo o contato de sua masculinidade fazendo-o reagir com um gemido, um suspiro trêmulo. Apesar da sua impaciência anterior, Miroku agiu com gentileza, e a posicionou para recebê-lo.

"Está com medo?" –perguntou-lhe Miroku.

"Sim."

"Não se preocupe. Farei de tudo para não machucá-la."

Ele agarrou-a pelas nádegas e, cuidadosamente, guiou seu sexo rígido para dentro dela. Parou, ao encontrar a esperada barreira, mas, logo em seguida, empurrou-a delicadamente. Sentiu as unhas de Sango cravarem-se em suas costas, e, quando um grito escapou-lhe da garganta, selou sua boca com um beijo que durou uma eternidade.

Miroku começou a mexer-se lentamente, a principio. Depois, com arremetidas longas e suaves. Quando a sentiu erguer os quadris, tentando acompanhá-lo, acelerou o ritmo, impetuosamente. Sango o ouviu dizendo seu nome sentiu o fôlego preso na garganta e arqueou- se para ele, acompanhando-o no seu ardor.

Gemeu e se contorceu, enquanto ele a possuía cada vez mais arrebatadamente, dominada por um prazer tão intenso que o coração parecia querer explodir dentro do peito.

Quando a ouviu gritar de êxtase, Miroku perdeu todo o controle. Penetrou-a com todo o seu peso e inundou-a com a torrente de sua paixão. Depois, estremecendo num espasmo vigoroso e inextinguível, deixou-se escorregar docemente para o lado.

Lançou-lhe um olhar. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, num gesto de carinho, palavras não eram mais necessárias, e, soltando um profundo suspiro de satisfação, fechou os olhos. Sango permaneceu imóvel.

Só ao ouvir a respiração calma e compassada de Miroku. Parecia adormecido.

Sorriu, dominada por uma sensação de ternura. Ela o amava e sempre o amaria.

"Eu te amo, Miroku."-murmurou docemente.

Então viu que ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios, abriu seus olhos negros.

Ele tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

"Eu sei, minha doce senhorita."

Seu mundo estava completo.

Fim.


End file.
